Pojat
by pohjannaula
Summary: Kelmit kerääntyvät talviseen Godricin notkoon kepeässä välipalaficissä.
1. Aamiaisella

Godricin notkossa tuprutti lunta. Vanhan kartanon katto oli painunut paikoitellen kaarelle nuoskan painosta ja ullakon aaveet ulisivat ikäväänsä. James rymisteli huojuva kirjapino käsissään ruokasaliin, pyyhkäisi aamiaspöytään tilaa ja läimäytti kirjat pöydälle. Hän istuutui Remusta vastapäätä ja noukki marmelaadiin pudonneen vihkosen läjän päällimäiseksi.   
  
"No siinä olisi." James tokaisi ja tarttui puoliksi syötyyn leipäviipaleeseensa, käänteli sitä, vilkaisi Remusta epäilevästi ja ryhtyi voitelemaan uutta. Remus mumisi jotakin, hapuili suuhunpantavaa käsiinsä ja nappasi pinon keskimmäisen kirjan. Päällimmäiset luisuivat lattialle kovalla metelillä. James poimi muutaman syliinsä, kaatoi teetä itselleen ja aloitti sattumanvaraisesti lukea yhtä opuksista.   
  
"Mintuntuoksuinen hiustenpesuaine... Tiedän yhden, joka saattaisi tarvita..." James mutisi ja käänteli sivuja. Kyllästyttyään pergamentin ummehtuneeseen tuoksuun ja turhan oloisiin loitsuihin hän sulki kirjan, laski sen penkille ja tuijotti Remusta.   
  
"Mikä tuli?" tämä kysäisi ja valitsi uuden kirjan.  
  
"Olikohan se tekosyy?" James huokaisi.  
  
"Älä nyt taas aloita. Kyllä sinä tiedät, millainen se sisko on."  
  
"Tiedän, mutta en minä usko, että..." James kurtisti kulmiaan ja siirsi katseensa ikkunaan, jonka takana hanki ja lumisade hohkasivat. Remus ähkäisi jotakin typeryyksistä ja syventyi taas kirjaansa. 


	2. Riidanpoikanen

"Lilyllä on kuulemma ikävä." James myhäili ja rullasi kirjeen takaisin käärölle. Samettinauhan hän tunki taskuunsa ja nappasi sitten sulkakynän ja pergamentinpalasen kirjoituspöydän ylimmästä laatikosta. "Rakas Lily", piirtyi hiukan suttuinen käsiala yläkulmaan.   
  
"Mitä jos sittenkin pyytäisin hänet tänne? Kyllähän me ehditään se kartta myöhemminkin..." James katsoi toiveikkaasti Remusta, joka tumpsutteli huoneessa tukkaansa kuivaten.  
  
"Etkä varmasti kutsu!" tämä voihkaisi pyyhkeen kätköistä. "Anturajalka on jo tulossa, Matohäntä samoin. Ja sinäkö vain kuhertelisit Lilyn kanssa koko ajan? Teidän olisi hyvä pitää vähän... etäisyyttä." Hän laski pyyhkeen tuolin selkänojalle ja suti hiuksiaan poninhännälle.  
  
"Et nyt aloita..." James tuhahti.  
  
"Älä itse aloita! Sinähän se tässä samasta asiasta jankkaat."  
  
"No niin taas, tietenkin. Vie se pyyhkeesi pois siitä. Kastelet koko huoneen."  
  
"Itse vesität koko projektin olemalla keskittymishäiriöinen teini! Tästä ei tule mitään, kun sinä olet rakastunut, ja..."  
  
"Remus, älä selitä!"  
  
"Mutta kun se on totta! Ajatteletko sinä ylipäänsä koskaan enää mitään muuta kuin Lilyäsi? Ajatteletko sinä..."  
  
"No oletko sinä koskaan ajatellut, että ehkä minua ei kiinnosta keskustella aina vain koulusta ja kirjoista ja..."  
  
"No ai jaa, ei ole kovin uutta, hyvä kun ylipäänsä ehdit tunneilla käydä! Ihme, että sinusta alun perinkään tehtiin..."  
  
"...Valvojaoppilas! Nyt et kaiva sitä esille!" James tyrkkäsi sulan mustepulloon tarpeettoman voimakkaasti.  
  
"Mitäs hauskaa täällä on meneillään?" Vinkkasi hilpeä ääni väittelijöiden takaa. Lumella kuorrutettu Sirius loikki sisään aurinkoisesti hymyillen ja riidanpoikanen katosi sen siliän tien. 


	3. Kova jätkä

"Muistatteko Susanin?" Sirius kauhoi lihalientä lautaselleen huolettomasti, mutta Remus ja James nostivat päänsä salamannopeasti ja vilkaisivat toisiaan puoliksi huvittuneina, puoliksi järkyttyneinä.  
  
"Susanin Luihuisesta? Susanin, johon Ka..."  
  
"No justiinsa." Sirius kalautti perunkulhon eteensä ja nousi kyetäkseen tähtäämään haarukalla yhtä viatonta juuresta.  
  
"Anturajalka, ei." Remus kuiskasi järkyttyneeseen äänensävyyn.  
  
"Anturajalka, ei. Anturajalka, istu. Anturajalka, anna tassu." Sirius lateli komentoja hyväntuulisesti ja työnsi aimo annoksen ruokaa suuhunsa. "Koiraksiko tässä pitäisi muuttua? Ehe ehe ehe. Sitäpaitsi, Susan on ihan sievä."  
  
"Sinä et voi olla tosissasi." James tuijotti Siriusta lähes ihailevasti - kova jätkä.  
  
"Kiinni jäin. Susan sitä vastoin on hyvinkin tosissaan." Sirius loihti kasvoilleen mitä leveimmän ja tuikkivimman hymyn.  
  
"Olet uskomaton." Remus tuijotti perunaansa.  
  
"Tiedän." Sirius virnisti ja kävi ruokaan käsiksi. 


	4. Aina viimeinen

"En kai menettänyt mitään? Oli jotain ongelmia lumisateen kanssa, huono näkyvyys, tiedättehän lentämisen tällä kelillä, ja vielä minun luudallani, ja äiti..." Peter puuskutti ja riisui kohmeisin sormin punakeltaista kaulaliinaansa. "Äiti halusi, että olisin mennyt uudeksi vuodeksi mummolaan. Taas."   
  
"Et mitään. Anturajalka tässä vaan kertoi tehneensä tuttavuutta erään Susanin kanssa..." James virnuili juomalasinsa takana. Peterin silmät suurenivat.  
  
"Eikä."  
  
"No kyllä kyllä. Oikein läheisesti, arvaamma." Remus jupisi ja sörkki ruokaansa.  
  
"Vau..." Peterin pieni suu kaartui ällistyneeseen hymyyn. "Vaikka Kal... Vau."  
  
"Kiitos, tiedän olevani ihmeellinen." Sirius kumarsi paikallaan ja sipaisi hiuksiaan liioitellyn itsevarmasti.  
  
"Miten sinä teit sen?" Peter änki Siriuksen viereen ja unohti riisua lunta varisevan kaapunsa. 


	5. Pidättelemättömiä

Kirjaston pöydälle oli levitetty valtavat läjät pergamentinpalasia, vanhoja kirjoja, kansioita, sulkia, mustepulloja, värikkäiden kynttilöiden nysiä, puoliksi syötyjä voileipiä ja viilenneitä teemukeja. James nousi juhlalliseen tyyliin seisomaan. "Mikä ilon päivä!" Innostuneita tirskahduksia Peterin suunnalta. "Olemme nyt koonneet pohjapiirrokset, salakäytävien hahmotelmat, uudistuskertomukset ja tarvittavat loitsut. Enää vähän piirustelua, pari taikasanaa ja voilà. Me olemme pidättelemättömiä." Hymyt levenivät. Oli onni, että James oli saanut vanhempansa houkuteltua lähtemään Argentiinaan lomamatkalle, sillä sinä iltana kartanossa kajahtelivat kovaääniset pamahdukset, katonrajassa tuprusi värikäs utu ja mustetta, pergamenttia ja aikaa kului kerrassaan tuhottomasti. Sinä yönä neljä nuorta velhoa kalautteli kermakaljakolpakoita yhteen, nauroi ja juhli kellanpunaiseen aamunsarastukseen saakka.  
  
Vähänpä he tiesivät siitä, mitä Kelmien kartta toisi ajan myötä tullessan. 


End file.
